


Hell's Bells, Padawan

by kryptofreak13



Series: Hell’s Bells, Padawan [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dresden Files Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Meta, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptofreak13/pseuds/kryptofreak13
Summary: Taking on an apprentice is never easy.Dresden Files AU about Kanan and Ezra's relationship.  They're wizards instead of Jedi.  You don't need to have read Dresden for this to make sense.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus
Series: Hell’s Bells, Padawan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848022
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Hell's Bells, Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about for two reasons: Writer's block for my current WIP and a quote from the new Dresden Files book (the title of the fic). If you aren't familiar with the series, it's urban fantasy about wizards. The protagonist takes on an apprentice and he makes a lot of Star Wars references. You don't need to have read the series for this to make sense (hopefully). 
> 
> I've just always like the mentor and student dynamic, which is one of the reasons I love Rebels so much.
> 
> Stars and stones/Hell’s bells are Dresden swears

Stars and stones.

Kanan pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. “All right, stop.”

Sabine didn’t listen. She chucked two more water balloons at the poor kid. Ezra fumed, his anger practically boiling the water that soaked his clothes. 

“Sabine!” Kanan yelled. 

The girl smirked and dropped the balloon she’d been holding back into the bucket. “Sorry, didn’t hear you.”

“Sure,” Kanan replied dryly. “Why don’t you go back inside? Ezra and I need to chat.”

Sabine threw the other teen a sharp smile, but did as she was asked.

“Okay,” Kanan started, approaching Ezra. “What happened?”

Ezra’s hands clenched at his sides. “I just can’t get it,” he answered.

The kid demonstrated incredible talent for the more subtle magics: glamours, illusions, etc. His ability to connect with others and read their emotions (as well as control them) was unlike any other wizard that Kanan had ever encountered. Hell’s bells, it was because of this talent that Kanan had found himself in this mess.

But no matter how much Ezra practiced, he still struggled with basic shields. They’d been at it for weeks. He’d be able to maintain it for only a small amount of time before he’d get distracted or frustrated and it would fall apart.

The kid was seriously fortunate that Kanan chose water balloons as the projectile. His own teacher had not been so kind. He’d learn the hard way (literally) with baseballs.

“You’re not focusing,” Kanan chided. “Imagine the shield in front of you, impenetrable. Blocking everything out.” 

“Oh, _that’s_ what I’m suppose to be doing?” Ezra said with an edge of exasperation. “Sorry, when you said shield, I thought you meant swiss cheese.”

Kanan blinked and settled his expression into stone.

Ezra sighed. “I’m not trying to be difficult. I promise”—he hastily added as Kanan’s eyebrows shot up— “but maybe I’m just not cut out for this wizard stuff.”

“Kid, you don’t really have a choice at this point. You might not have meant to, but you hurt a lot of people.”

Shame flickered across the boy’s face and Kanan instantly regretted his words. 

This was the problem with young wizards discovering their gifts without any guidance in their life. Ezra hadn’t known about the laws of magic. There had no one there to tell him about the dangers of manipulating other’s minds. All he had wanted to do was help his friends. Stop them from hurting themselves. 

But magic like that caused damage to both the recipient and the wizard. Used too often and it would start to twist the mind into something unrecognizable. Once a wizard went dark, there was almost no going back. 

Ezra had been caught and dragged in to face the White Council. He’d been terrified and for good reason. The consequences for breaking the laws was death, with little exception. In cases of the young, full wizards could claim responsibility. Take the kid on as an apprentice and teach them the proper ways of magic. But it was incredibly rare for one to do so. There were no third chances. If the youth broke any other laws, they were executed. Their teacher along with them.

Before Kanan could stop himself, he’d heard his voice volunteering to train the boy. To this day he still didn’t know exactly why he’d done it. Maybe it was because the kid had sworn he didn’t know exactly what he was doing. Or perhaps he just couldn’t bear to see a child suffer. 

But probably it was because not that long ago, that terrified child had been Kanan.

Whatever the reason, he’d accepted Ezra as his student. Given him a place to live, food in his stomach, and most importantly a friend to rely on.

Ezra had been eager to learn. He’d tackled anything thrown at him. Except for water balloons apparently. 

“Ezra,” Kanan said, his voice soft. “You can do this. You just need to believe you can. Picture the shield keeping you safe.”

“Maybe I don’t deserve safe,” the kid muttered, averting his gaze.

Ah. 

Stars and stones, Kanan could kick himself for not putting it together.

There was more to magic than mere talent. It came from deep within a person. One needed belief to fully harness it. If Ezra thought he wasn’t worth protecting—wasn’t worth saving—then no amount of raw power would create a working shield. 

“Hey,” he said, putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. Ezra flinched. “Look at me, kid.”

Ezra lifted his eyes, the hint of tears forming. Hell, he was so young.

“You made a mistake, you didn’t know,” Kanan said.

“No, I did,” Ezra replied, his voice thick with emotion. “There was always something nagging at me, telling me I was doing the wrong thing. But I didn’t listen. I had this power to change their minds, force them to stop. If they wouldn’t make the right choice, I’d do it for them. I—”

“Ezra,” Kanan interrupted. “Your methods were wrong, but you wanted to help. You know better now. Just because you did a bad thing, doesn’t mean you’re a bad person.”

Ezra grimaced, but gave the slight tilt of a nod. “Thanks, Kanan. For everything, I mean.”

“You’re welcome, kid.” Kanan squeezed Ezra’s shoulder before walking back over to the bucket. “Come on, padawan. Let’s try it again.” He picked up a water balloon.

“Nerd,” Ezra mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” the kid replied at a normal volume, a sheepish grin spread across his face.

“Just for that, we’re watching Empire Strikes Back again.”

Ezra opened his mouth (no doubt for a snarky retort) but before he could, Kanan threw the balloon, hitting him square in the nose.

Water dripped down the kid’s face as he sputtered. “Not cool.”

“If you can block ten, I’ll go an entire week without a single Star Wars reference.”

“Make it a month and you have a deal,” Ezra replied.

“Okay, deal. You ready?”

Ezra nodded; his face set tight in determination. He drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. Kanan could feel the tension in the air as the shield formed. Though practically invisible, a skillful wizard such as himself, could see the slight shimmer of energy in front of the boy 

Kanan picked up another balloon and hurled it towards Ezra with all his might. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you are a fan of snarky wizards, I highly recommend The Dresden Files.


End file.
